1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infant care accessories and more particularly to such an accessory which may be used as an infant bathing and lounging seat or cradle and as a carrier for infant care articles and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of infant care accessories, such as bathing and lounging seats or cradles and carriers for infant care articles and the like. The prior art also contains an assortment of multiple purpose structures which may be used as both a seat and an article carrier. Examples of such accessories and structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,224, 3,422,938, and 3,545,016. There is a need, however, for a multiple purpose infant care accessory which may be used both as an infant bathing and lounging seat or cradle for infant care articles and the like. This invention provides such a multiple purpose infant care accessory.